


Proposals and Mayhem

by Knowmefirst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needed things to go smoothly, so he could ask James the most important question he had ever dare to ask but somethings never go as plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> Not beta.
> 
> Written for the 2014 Multifan_gift exchange over at Livejournal

 

 

Tony always sat in the same table trying to look as if he wasn't interested in whatever today’s topic was, but if he was honest with himself he didn't think he was succeeding.  Mr. Barnes but secretly behind closed doors Tony always called him by his given name; James. Turn to look at him and smile, James always stood in the same spot when Tony came in each day. Behind the counter making coffee or cleaning and always surrounded by other patrons, but no matter what James was doing he always had a smile for Tony whenever he would spot him.

 

Tony picked up the newspaper that he had dropped on the table when he had come in. It wasn't long after that a coffee tray was being put in front of him; Tony put the newspaper to the side and looked up into the smiling eyes of James. James looked over at the backroom and then at him letting him know that he would be at the back, Tony gave him a small nod of acknowledgement before James left. He waited at least five more minutes until he got up and picked up his stuff and slowly made his way to the backroom. Tony had stepped through the curtain, when he was pull forward.

 

“I have missed you.” James wrapped his arms around Tony.

 

“As have I.” Tony kissed James letting his lips linger. “What time do you leave work today, Mr. Barnes?”

 

“One more hour and then I have the rest of the day off.” James pull back, giving him a smile, “Why?”

 

Tony smile mysteriously and said: “I have to go, see you in an hour.”

 

Tony kissed him once more and pulled back, leaving through the backdoor with a final smile toward the now scowling James.

 

oOoOo

 

An hour later, Tony stood waiting by the park bench they always meet on. He walked back and forth blowing warm air on his hands, trying to keep himself warm. Winter was almost upon them and it could be felt in the chilling air. He blew some more but then decided he could wrap his arms around him or he could always jump that way he would warm his body faster, but the last time he did that, a couple strolling by stare at him weird.

 

He was about to do just that when he saw James walking his way with his brown coat and hat. When James saw him, he speed up. When James had reach him, Tony only smile and together they stared walking. Tony guided them to a more secluded area of the park and sitting down on one of the many private benches on that park area. The one they choose overlooked the lake, but with still privacy from all sides.

 

“So, what is all this mystery about?” James asked, looking towards the lake.

 

Tony laugh, “There is no mystery involved.”

 

“Tony, I have known you for awhile and when you don’t say much. That mean you’re planning something.” James looked over at Tony.

 

Tony stayed quiet for a little, then looked at James and opened his mouth but when nothing came out he close it again. He cleared his throat and tried again, but this time all that came out was the rush of air that he had forgotten he was still holding.  He turned away and put his hand inside his coat pocket and that is when he felt it, the whole reason why he was here. He took it out the small box and looked at it and then towards James.

 

He cleared this throat, “You know I love you and—”

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” James asked, looking at Tony.

 

“What?...No, I’m not breaking up with you. What I’m trying to say is—”

 

“Then why would you start the conversation that way, you only start—”

 

Tony curse; put the small box on the bench and got up, pulling James with him from the upper arms and shaking him not too gently and snapped.

 

“What I’m trying to say to you is that I love you and will you damn marry me, but I couldn't because you would not stop interrupting me and now all this great proposal that I was going to give you was—”

 

“Yes”

 

Tony stop midway at the single whispered word, he looked at James and a smile broke over both their faces. However, before he could say anything else he his arms were full of James.

 

“Yes, ten times, yes! I’ll marry you.” James said, between kisses. After awhile James pull back, “Next time don’t take long, just come out and say it.”

 

Tony pouted, “I was trying to make it perfect.”

 

“And, it was.”

 

Tony smile and lean to steal a kiss, “Where do you want to go?”

 

James looked pensive for a little bit and then with a final kiss before pulling back James said: “Home.”

 

oOoOo

 

They were lying down in the bed and Tony was leaning back against James, he was running his hands over the arm wrapped currently around his chest.  He felt a kiss place on his head before James pull a little bit to the side to look at him.

 

“What are you thinking?”  James asked, as he grasp Tony’s hand.

 

“About us, my family and yours.” Tony said. He brought James’s hand up and kiss it, “And about how they are going to react.”

 

“Does it matter?” James kiss his shoulder.

 

“No.” Tony turned around and looked at James, “All that matters is right here with me.”

 

Tony lean up and kissed James, they pull away after awhile and just stayed quietly until.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Mmm.” Tony sleepily answered.

 

“Where is the ring?”

 

“I gave it to you.” Tony mumble.

 

“No you didn't.” James argue back.

 

Tony pulled away and turned around again, “Yes, I did. I took it out of my pocket then you where—”

 

He stopped mid-sentence when he remembered and then he bolted upright and off the bed, he started searching for his clothes.

 

“Tony? What’s wrong?”

 

“I left it in the park.”  Tony said as he looked under the bed for his other shoe.

 

“You what!?” James exclaimed as he got up and started collecting his clothes as well.

 

Tony stopped searching and looked over at James; smiling he said: “At least you will never forget this day.”

 

“Believe me, this I will always remember.”

 

They smile at each other as they continue searching for their clothes. After all they had a ring to find,  and a wedding to plan.

 

Oo-The End-oO

 


End file.
